Annoying Cheating Unhearing People
by OhLookATVSeries
Summary: When Roy and Kara Kent drop in to see the few YJ team members who are in, they get a little more than they bargained for... read and review! Also featuring Kid Flash, Artemis and Robin! **Now Multi Chapter**
1. Annoying, Cheating and Selective Hearing

**I don't own anything. DC comics, Apple and anything else own anything in this story. Please review! -.- **

"So… you're telling me I shouldn't eat whatever I'm given?" Kara whispered, walking into Mount Justice with Roy. "I didn't think we'd be here that long."

"No. Yes. Just… if it doesn't look right, just politely refuse." He replied. "And, we won't be, unless Artemis wants to be difficult."

"Welcome, Speedy." The computer said.

"It's Red Arrow." He told the machine again. "Stupid thing." He continued walking through the hangar to the common room. "Hey, anyone home?"

"I am." The robotic voice of Red Tornado came from his quarters. "So is Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin. Conner and Megan are at school, while Aqualad is attending to some business with Aquaman. I understand you will be helping me with something?"

"Yeah, good thing Batman caught us on the way out, or this wouldn't be happening." Roy commented, motioning to Kara. "Red, this is Superman's cousin Kara, if you want to say hello?"

"Hello Kara. I hope Smallville has been treating you well. You know you are always welcome here."

She laughed. "I know Red Tornado. We ran a few missions together."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Hey! You have a visitor!" he yelled.

The three teens came out. "It's only Supergirl." Artemis looked a little downhearted, her blonde hair hanging in a high ponytail.

"Hey there Kara." Wally hugged her. "Roy showing you around?"

"Yeah, he is. So this is your base?" they nodded, with Artemis walking off. "What's her problem?"

"That's just Artemis." Robin told her. "Isn't she just a handful of sunshine?" Wally nudged him. "She has her days."

Kara nodded. "So, you got any food in this place?" Roy rubbed the back of his head, before going through the fridge and cupboards, emerging with a box of biscuits. Kara looked at him. "What, I'm hungry."

"So is it fun?"

"We sometimes screw up. That isn't fun. But, everything else is." Wally smiled, zipping around the base.

"What are you doing in Happy Harbour?" Robin asked interestedly.

"Zee neba bin ear 'fore. Haught I zho er." Roy tried to say with a mouthful of food. "An we er elpn nonadoh wid a dob"

"I don't think Robin speaks pig English." Kara told him.

Swallowing difficultly, he glared at the laughing Wally, who stopped. "She's never been here before, so I thought I would show her." he paused, eating another biscuit. "And we are helping Tornado with a job."

"Oh, that's better." Kara smiled, walking off.

Robin went and stood beside Roy, staring at Kara as she went into the quarters of the team. "What is she doing?" he looked up at the elder boy.

"How would I know? It's Kara."

"What do you know?" he stopped, realising what he just said. "That came out wrong."

"Of course it did." Roy walked off in search of Kara.

"Megan is clueless, so I can't talk to her and the rest of them are boys. They have selective hearing. Then you got Red Arrow coming after me, saying he'd be watching me." Artemis' voice told someone. Roy slid up and leaned against the wall, wondering what she was talking about.

"Just talk to Dinah, or even me. Give me an email or a text." Kara stopped. "Roy, leave us alone."

He walked back out to the boys playing the X-Box. It had been a present from the Flash for a job well done a few weeks ago, so now it was their favourite toy.

"Who's winning?" Roy sat down, guilty that he had interrupted.

"I am." Robin tapped away as they played. "Now he is." Wally laughed as they raced around tracks. "This sucks!" he chucked the remote on the ground. "You cheat!" he yelled, storming off to his room.

"He's a bad loser." Wally offered the abandoned remote. "Rematch on his behalf?"

Roy took it. "You're on."

After 20 minutes, Roy had won four consecutive times. "I've had enough." Wally smiled. "Good game." He zipped off leaving Kara behind him.

"Thank you for respecting her privacy. She's a very conflicted girl." Kara looked around the place, taking it in.

"I know. That's why I warned her." Roy explained himself.

"So, are we still going to the game tonight with them?"

"They don't know yet."

"What game?" Robin had come back out from his sulking.

"Get into some warm clothes, Kara and I are taking you to the game in Metropolis." He announced.

1234321

"Are we there yet? I'm hungry." Wally complained, poking Artemis who was sitting in the first set of seats with Robin.

"Kara, Wally is annoying me!"

Young Robin just wanted it to be quiet. "Roy, can I change the radio channel? Or, just borrow your iPod?"

"Kara, he's still annoying me!"

"Are we there yet? Now I need to pee."

"Stop. Annoying. Me!"

"Wally!" Roy yelled.

"Roy!" Kara stopped him from yelling.

"We're going to be late, aren't we?"

"Wally, I will crawl in the back and kill you if you don't stop annoying me!"

"No, we won't be late Robin." Kara smiled delicately into the rear view mirror.

"Are we there yet? I'm getting bored."

"Can I please sleep?"

"Ow! He just pulled my hair!" Artemis complained.

"They're all annoying me now." Roy said through his gritted teeth as they drove on the beltway to Metropolis.

"I really need to pee!" Wally called back.

"That's it." Roy put the brakes on.

**Five minutes later**

"I like this better." Artemis now sat in the front with Kara who was driving the car. "More freedom."

"I need to eat again." Wally told Roy, who was behind Artemis. Wally now sat behind Kara, looking out his window desperately.

"You ate my chocolate bar three minutes ago." Roy told him.

"So?"

"Boys." Kara gave them a warning. "Shush."

"Did she just… You can't 'shush' me. I'm older than you." Roy told her, sticking his head though the gap between the two seats.

"Just did. Now sit back or I'll force you to." Kara gave him a grin and looked back to the road.

"Girls." Roy folded his arms and looked out the window.

While all this bickering was going on, Robin, however, was the most silent of them all, asleep with Roy's iPod going, nothing disturbing him.

"So, can I wake Robin up?" Wally asked. The three other occupants looked at him.

"NO!"

**Tada! Haha. What did you think? R & R!**


	2. Did She Knock Me Out or Was It The Ball?

**So, I have been asked to continue on Annoying Cheating Unhearing People… and I have! Thanking you **Nerdygal-lol, argent98 and MidnightRoulette** for reviewing! Get all your friends to peek Please, give me some one shot ideas! I'll turn them (hopefully) into reality! **Must have Roy and Kara Kent involved** xx LMBF**

The Game.

After what seemed like forever to Roy, Kara finally parked and stopped the car.

"Finally!" Roy scrambled out of the car, thankful he didn't have to spend another minute with Wally complaining he was hungry.

"Ok, rules." He watched as Kara lined the three teens against the car, handing them their coats and telling that what to do. It was funny. "No fighting. No being super. No annoying Artemis or Roy. And definitely have some fun."

"But… two out of three of those are, by my definition, 'fun'." Wally complained.

"No complaining!" Roy added, pulling on his school football jacket.

"Fine with me." Artemis' blazer hung over her arm, not yet on.

"Same." Robin smiled, causing them both to look at Wally.

He sighed. "Dude!" Artemis then gave him a look that could probably scare Batman himself. "Ok, ok." He put his hands up in defeat. "I'll try."

Kara smiled. "Yay!" She waited for them to walk in front of her and then pulled Roy beside her, who was at that point willing to go and stop a bank robbery.

"I am driving back." He told her, shaking his head. "That was not fun."

She laughed. "Fine by me. Robin will pass out sooner or later. Artemis probably will too. Wally… not so much. I liked it."

"You were driving. You had the power of 'shushing' people." Roy knew he sounded childlike, but he needed a good laugh.

This made her laugh even more. "Power? Ok then."

They didn't even get to the gate before Wally started his antics. "Ow. Don't!" Artemis hit him in retaliation.

"Hey, hey." Roy stood in between them. "You'll stop that." He warned them both.

"Say sorry Wally."

He looked at Kara, and then looked at Artemis. "Sorry Artemis."

"That was long overdue." She huffed off, showing her ticket and following Robin to wait for the others.

Getting to their seats after battling their way through people, Wally proudly sat next to Artemis.

"No, no, no, no." Roy stopped him. "You're sitting beside Robin and me. Give her a break for a night."

Getting seated, Kara, Artemis and Robin went in search of food, leaving Roy and Wally there. With each other.

"So, you always uptight or are you tired?"

"I'm not having this conversation Wally."

"I am."

"Please, later."

Wally dropped it, before dropping his jaw to see all the food the three food scouts had come back with.

With a little difficulty, Kara, Artemis and Robin all sat down.

Roy had the drinks sitting in his lap, seeing three cokes, a lemonade and a lemon soft drink.

"Ok, so those nachos are mine!" Wally said.

"They're Roy's." Artemis passed Roy yet another thing to hold onto.

"The hot dog?"

"It's vegetarian. For Artemis." Robin passed it along.

"The chilli dog?"

"Robin's." Kara passed it back up the other way.

Wally was losing hope. It was evident he was getting hungry.

"Idaho potato?"

"Kara's." Roy even knew that one.

"This is so not cool. I didn't even get a thing?" Wally folded his arms.

"Uh." Kara showed him the two chilli dogs and a box of nachos. "This isn't mine."

"Here we go…" Roy muttered under his breath.

**1 hour 30 minutes later**

Metropolis was leading the Gotham team, with 5 innings to go.

"Dis id dooo mazin." Wally chomped on his fifth chilli dog.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Wally." Kara looked at him meaningfully.

He swallowed. "Sorry."

Roy smirked. Watching, he saw as one made a two run hit. Then, the thing that would have only happened to them did. The next player then hit a homerun, which went straight for them.

"And, you know Mark Moyer, he made the most runs last year for the meteors," Wally didn't notice. "Then, his brother Tom, made the most strikes. They're like Flash and I!"

Thunk. The sickening noise that made everyone silent. Wally smiled a little, and then collapsed, his head lolling onto Robin's lap. Roy immediately got up, lifting the poor kid up and running him up the stairs, the rest of them behind him.

"Clear out!" Roy yelled as Kara put her jacket down as a headrest for Wally. Checking his vitals, he saw a medic rushing over.

"What's his condition?" He knelt beside Roy. "Are you his brother or something?"

"Yeah or something." Roy gave a small nod.

"He's unconscious. I've called EMTs in. Have you got family here you and your siblings can go to?" The guy put an oxygen mask on Wally and pressed it slowly.

**Metropolis General**

Wally awoke and saw Artemis holding his hand, crying.

"Arty?" His head was pounding.

"_Oh. My. God. Wally! You idiot, how could you be so stupid! I got so upset and I started crying and you wouldn't wake up!" she kissed his hand. "I'll always be there for you." She whispered. _

"Really?"

"_Really. You make me so angry, but it's really a mask because you're so hot and I don't want anyone to break my heart." _

"Can I please just say, you're really hot when you're angry?" He smiled.

"WHAT?" Wally blinked and saw an outraged Artemis sitting at his bedside, not holding his hand.

"Huh?" his head now hurt twice as much as before. "Huh?"

Hot when I'm angry hey?" Artemis put her fist up, but Roy caught it.

"Go cool off. Superman is here to take you to his place for the night with everyone else."

Cursing under her breath, she kept walking, the dirtiest look on her face.

"You've been concussed, knocked out for a number of hours and you still manage to peeve her off? Yep, you're still Wally West." Roy gave a small, rather rare smile to him.

"What happened? Did she knock me out?"

"No. A baseball did."

"What did she really say?"

"Artemis said you were being such an idiot not watching the game and that she got some hot guy's number. Then she asked why Kara was crying, saying I somehow broke her heart." He paused. "She was crazy before you woke up, let me tell you. Made no sense."

"Girls." Wally nodded. "When will Barry be here?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok. Cool. So, hey, do you think I still have a chance with Artemis? Like seriously? Because you know, all the chicks love a wounded bird." He gave a gallant grin, before once again falling asleep. But it wasn't of his own accord, as Roy had a little button that he pressed continually.

"Where the hell can I get some more of this?" He laughed, leaving Wally to sleep in peace.

**Ok, so if you didn't understand, the italic stuff was a hallucination… R & R peoples! xx LMBF!**


	3. Never Again

**I do not own anything that is mentioned in here (e.g. Saw (the movie) etc) PLEASE REVIEW! Muchly appreciated! **

Driving home the next day wasn't equally as easy as the drive to Metropolis. After Wally got cleared for any major injuries, they stitched up his cut and sent him on the way. Drugged up.

"Pretty." Wally smiled appreciatively at a painting as he made his way out of the doctor's office.

"He'll be like this for about an hour, it all depends." The doctor whispered to Roy and Kara. Nodding they saw Clark Kent, the reporter, keeping a watchful eye on Artemis and Robin outside the office.

"Will he live? Flash had to get going, something was happening in Central City."

"I live there!" Wally came over, his eyes wide. "With… mum… and dad… Uncle Barry." He nodded. "Good food." A dreamy smile came over his face.

Kara smiled a little. "He is on this happy gas or something…"

Clark nodded. "Best be on my way. I have a piece to finish up. Good day to you all." He winked, picked his briefcase up and left, Wally staring after him, mouth agape.

"He is huge!" he pointed at Clark's retreating back.

"You have to be quiet Wally, we're in a hospital." Kara took his hand and led him down the ward.

Artemis and Robin came to either side of Roy and walked behind Kara and Wally. "So, how long will he be like this?" Artemis asked.

"An hour tops hopefully. He might be in whoop-whoop land, so lay off annoying him." Roy got two cynical looks. "Ok, yeah, I know."

Getting to the car, Artemis hopped into the very back with Robin getting the pleasure of sitting next to Wally, who just looked outside and smiled like he was the happiest guy in the world. Roy and Kara got into the front.

"He will be ok?" Kara was actually very worried.

Roy smiled. "Yes, he will. Don't worry Kara." Starting the car up, they drove off until they got just outside of Metropolis when Wally started yelling.

"No! Stop! Please! Stop! Hurry! Can't wait! Please! Stop!"

Robin immediately flinched and buried himself further into his corner; with Artemis looking like she saw a mad man… and she probably was right.

Kara craned herself around in her seat. "Hey, shh, it's ok Wally." She tried calming him down. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her. "I need to go."

She smiled at him, relieved. "Ok." Turning around, she gave a look to Roy, who gave an equally clueless one back as he pulled over.

After getting back on the road again, Robin had pulled out a backpack that Clark had given him and gave it to Kara. "Food, for the caveman."

Wally heard food and started to shake, wanting it.

"Wally, calm down." Roy gave him a stern look that reflected into the rear view mirror.

"Food. I like it. Please. Want some. Food. Now." He laughed. "Food!" he then yelled.

"Calm down!" Kara couldn't believe how adversely he was reacting to the gas. "Here." She gave him a muesli bar. He demolished it in three minutes flat. "Should I give him another?"

"No!" Roy swerved dangerously around a car that braked, sending Wally into a fit a screaming. "Please, calm him down!"

Robin then went "SHUT UP!"

Wally looked at him. "Sorry."

Artemis, meanwhile, was readying herself to strangle poor Wally. "Can he please snap out of it?"

Kara looked at them sympathetically. "We'll just have to live with it. Only about 15 more minutes for it to wear off." This news made Arty slump back into her seat and Robin rolled his eyes. Then, the worse thing yet happened.

Roy turned the radio back on and one very bad song came on. **Nelly's Hot in Herre** came on, causing everyone to freeze as Wally started singing it.

"It's getting hot in here, let's take our clothes off!" He yelled, pulling off his shirt.

Artemis screamed. "Blinded! I will never be able to see again! Help me!"

Roy now was at a loss for words, not knowing what to do as the shorts started coming off. Kara too was frozen, apparently never been put into that situation before.

"Seriously?" Robin too flinched away. "Man, get a hold of yourself!"

Artemis was still trying to not scream again. "Kara, stop him, it's like Chippendales without the hotness or the cuteness or the muscles!"

Wally, now in his boxers, smiled breezily. "That feels better." He then turned in his seat and peered over at Artemis, whose eyes were squeezed shut in shock and disgust. "Hey, Arty, look."

She didn't move. "I swear, you touch me nude boy and you'll wish I didn't come on this trip."

Robin, though, had other ideas. "Everyone, I'm doing this for the sake of Wally's now dented and deflated dignity." He grabbed a piece of chewing gum from his pocket and dipped it in a white powdery substance. "Hey Wally, think fast." He chucked it at Wally, who chewed it monstrously. He then slowed down and looked around.

"Whoa. Slow mo." He swung his head around, before everyone heard a light thump.

"What did you do?" Kara was now freaking out. "Oh my god, is he still breathing?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Kara, worry about your own breathing for now. He's fine, the powder is mashed up sleeping tablets."

Artemis squeaked in delight. "Anyone bring a pen?"

"No Artemis." Roy smirked.

123454321

It was the shudder of the car stopping and Artemis yelling "Freedom! Grass! No nude, drugged up guys!" as she scrambled out of the car that awoke poor Wally.

Wally's head was thumping like he had done a major hip-hop session with his music player on full bawl.

"So, you were actually telling us the truth?" Conner Kent was asking someone, snickering as Wally's door opened. "Whoa!"

Wally looked at him, his eyes barely open. "What?" he looked down and saw his black boxers. No pants. No shirt. Just boxers. Looking back up, Conner and Kaldur were in a fit of laughter. "This has to be a joke." He picked his clothes up and ran to his room. "Artemis!" He yelled as he went into Mount Justice.

Conner then wolf whistled as he and his friend went back in as well, plotting their next comments.

In the distance, Roy watched them carefully as Kara came over with a drink. "So, what did you think?"

He gave her a 'you know exactly what I think' face and saw her smile. "I'm never having kids if that's what they turn out to be like."

Kara laughed. "You have to loosen up Roy. Have some fun."

"I am fun." It was her turn to give him a look. "I am!"

"When you're sitting in front of an X-Box after a hard day at being Roy." He rolled his eyes. "You know I hate that contraption!"

"What's your idea of fun then?"

"Going for a walk in the park or doing a weights session." She shrugged. "Things that keep me busy."

"So you classify this weekend as fun?"

"Oh, no. More like… educational." Kara wondered if even 'educational' was the right word.

Roy nodded slowly. "It educated me to never take those three out ever again." He ran a hand through his red hair. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Kara shrugged again. "Go back to Metropolis."

"If you really, really don't want to go, I guess I could call up a pizza and we can have a movie night."

"Ok." Kara pulled him by the wrist. "I'm thinking something new." She started telling him all the movies they could get, with Roy secretly wondering if he had asked the right thing. "Oh-Em-Gee, we could so get the new Saw movie!"

Yep, it was just another day in the life of a superhero.

**Eh? Meh? Speak to me peoples! haha. If you want I could cook up another chapter for you… be nice! x LMBF**


	4. Camping

**Camping. Such a friendship building activity you'd think. Don't own a thing! **

Roy told Kara he would never do this again. Take out three kids to somewhere. Three super smart, super-fast (talking) and rather aggressive teens. Ever.

"Roy…" Kara tip toed into his office at Queen Industries. "Whatcha doing?" She looked a little underdressed in a pair of mini jean shorts, a pair of gladiator sandals and a singlet.

Roy looked up, sitting in a starchy suit, the look on his face indicating that he hated what he was doing. "I'm wishing someone would rob a bank or steal from a jewellery store. What about you?"

She sat down in a seat across from him. "I am wondering if you're busy this weekend."

He took a pen out and started writing something down that was on his computer. "Listen, Oliver has me on this new job, which sucks, but I owe him one. I don't know how long I'll be here."

"But, it's the weekend. Well, actually it's Thursday, but when I want to go camping, it will be the weekend!" Kara complained.

Roy looked at her, seeing her use her puppy dog eyes. "No, Kara, don't!" he turned his chair away from her. He was barely immune to her azure eyes giving him the 'oh come on' puppy dog pout.

"You are so boring Roy Harper." She grumpily spun around, causing him to turn to see her phone drop onto the carpet. "Whoops." She bent over, Roy's eyes widening at what he saw. "That's such a loss. We could really have had some fun." She stood back up. "Bye Roy."

Roy stopped for a minute. "Wait!" He got up and poked his head out the door to see Kara's face smiling at him.

"Yes?"

"What's on this weekend?" He asked her. Kara just folded her arms and went to walk away, though she was pulled back by Roy, who caught her hand at the last moment. "What's on this weekend Kara?" He yanked her into the office and shut the door.

"I need to babysit, but I was told I could bring a friend. They're only young and who better to be uptight with them than you?" Kara was basically hopping on the spot. Sighing Roy nodded. "Yay! Thank you!" she jumped over the desk and gave him a hug, at the exact time one of his co-workers came in.

"Roy."

"Mark." Roy smiled awkwardly, Kara still sitting in his lap.

"I'll talk to you later." He shut the door.

"Kara!" Roy let her get off him.

"At least you'll have some good publicity for having hot friends. Oh and is your phone in your pocket?" Kara asked, laughing at her first comment.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just checking." She smiled. "Meet me at the Happy Harbour coffee shop on Friday."

"Ok. Bye Kara." She left again, with Roy putting his head in his hands.

The door opened again and he saw Mark again, smiling. "Now, she's a catch. She seeing anyone?"

Roy looked at him, frowning. "None of your business Mark. She's off limits."

Mark put his hands up. "Ok, ok, I was just wondering."

"Go wonder somewhere else then." Roy sneered. Mark left and Roy got his stress toy out. "This better be worth it." He mumbled, leaning back into his chair.

**Friday Afternoon, Happy Harbour Coffee Shop**

Kara sat texting on her phone as she waited at her usual table outside for Roy.

"Since when have you been able to text someone Kara?" Roy chuckled as she glared at him and continued to text.

"Since Clark got me a phone last year, Roy. I just haven't been bothered to text you." She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and put her phone away.

"Ouch. That hurt." He commented as he stole a sip from her drink. "So, you said we were camping?"

She stole her drink back. "Yeah. In the woods near Central City. Three hour drive to there. Flash mapped it out for me. There's two ways to go. The easy way or the fun way."

"I'd much rather the easy way." He replied, yawning.

"Is this boring?" Kara asked, offended.

"No, I just…" he felt a look on him. "Rough night out and about last night."

"Right. Well, 6am tomorrow, you pick us up at John Jones' Happy Harbour safe house down the back of town."

Standing up, they both went for a walk. "Why me?" he asked as they walked down the street.

"You have a SUV." She looped her arm through his, noticing he still was stony faced. "Stop being so uptight and loosen up." She smiled.

"Loosen up? You're too loose for your own good Miss Kara. You need someone like me to keep you in check." He looked back down at her as she laughed in response. "Since when was this a laughing matter?" the question made her laugh even more. "Kara!"

**5.30am 3 Daisy Street, Happy Harbour**

Roy yawned as he pulled up outside the high set house in his car. Conveniently, Kara was awake at a quarter to 5 just to wake him up. Getting out, he walked up the stairs slowly, and walked in to see three bleary teens sitting at the table, Kara chirping happily to them as she read the same magazine she was reading yesterday. Roy didn't realise who the kids were until he sat down.

"Oh God, Kara, seriously?" he stood back up and went to go back out the door as Artemis, Wally and Robin all watched him tiredly. "I said never again."

Kara just got to him and dragged him into a spare room, locking the door. "Roy, please. I know the last time we did this, it didn't go _exactly_ to plan, but we still had fun!"

"The last time we had 'fun', one kid stripped in the car. Not. Entertaining." Roy tried to wriggle out of her grip, unsuccessfully. "I do not want to go through that again."

"Don't make me get Superman." She threatened. It fell on deaf ears and caused him to laugh. "Fine then. Batman." She proposed coolly. This shut him up.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. He's the one who asks me to babysit and when he finds out that I can't… he's going to be angry at you, not me." She gave him a playful grin.

"Kara…" He dragged her name out.

"Listen, ok? You are the only one I know that will be able to keep them in check. You're my friend and I need your help." He tried looking away from her. "Roy!"

"I thought these kids would be like… little kids. Like ones that sleep in a car, go spastic for a few hours then just burn out. Not ones that go spastic and don't stop!"

"They won't go spastic. I assure you. I'll make sure of it."

There was pause. "Kara, we're going to be late!" Robin called from the kitchen.

She took a deep breath, her eyes searching his. "I'll come." He murmured.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Kara smiled.

"I said… I'll come." Roy spoke normally.

"Good! Let's go pack the car!" she pulled him back out to the kitchen.

"You two better have not have been making out." Wally looked between them. Artemis hit him on the shoulder. "Oh, yeah, did you figure out the problem?"

"Go pack the car Wally."

"Yes!" Wally zipped out and before they knew it, he was back. "Done and dusted." He smiled.

"Right. Can we please leave before I change my mind?" Roy asked Kara.

She nodded and walked out the door. "Hurry up and get in or else no take out on the way there!"

The three kids bustled in front of Roy, Robin even having the vein of accidently kicking Roy in the shins. Locking the doors, he hopped in the car.

"So, what radio station?" Wally asked.

"Not anything Wally wants, please." Artemis folded her arms, sitting behind Roy.

"I'm easy." Robin smiled, sitting in the middle.

"What about what Roy wants?" Roy looked up at them in the rear view mirror. "If you fight I'll kick you out onto the side of the road."

"That's a little harsh." Kara whispered as he put his foot on the accelerator.

"I'm in a harsh mood." Roy whispered back.

"You do realise we can hear you?" Artemis came between them.

"Aw, the lovebirds are having a bust up." Wally made a face. "Whatever will Roy do?"

"Wally…" Roy's face was going red.

Kara sensed danger. "Everyone put their iPods in. Now. Please." She told them.

They did as they were told and were silent. "Thank you." Roy sped up as they got onto the highway.

"Welcome. Now, it's time to loosen up and have some fun!" Kara smiled, grabbing his hand.

Roy almost instinctively went to pry it back, but saw that she had pulled a pen out and was drawing on it. Smiling, he took a deep breath and leaned back, hoping he would have some fun.

**Sorry I've been MIA…. Here's something to look forward to. x LMBF**


	5. Now we're really BABYsitting

**Don't own a thing. The plot though… is mine atm hahaha.**Getting to the campsite after numerous pit stops, arguments, fights about seating and Roy leaving each child at various points along the road, they finally all piled out of the car.

"Good thing we stopped, I think Wally let fluffy run wild back there." Artemis pulled her bag out from the boot.

"Ew!" Kara opened her door to grab her first aid kit. "That is a killer fart!"

Robin and Wally hi-fived each other. "Boys." Artemis frowned.

"Don't look at me then." Roy pulled out a large tent. "It's a luxury tent." He read the label. "Front 'porch' area which can become an indoor area, a sleeping area and a back area to set up your luggage or amenities."

"Isn't cool? I bought it on the JL dime so everyone can use it." Kara was now pulling out an cooler of cold food. "Where's the BBQ?"

They looked around and saw a communal barbeque. "I so call dibs cooking!" Wally put his hand up.

"I don't think so." Roy gave him a look. "I'm cooking the meals. You three can set up the tent while we get brunch ready."

They grinned as they turned around. "No powers Wally." Kara said so they could only hear.

"Aw dude!" he slumped off, Artemis and Robin sniggering behind him.

**A few hours later**

The tent was up, the sun was shining and Wally still had something to complain about. "My legs hurt."

Artemis, who was now in a singlet and mini jeans, was sunbaking on a towel nearby. "Aw, diddums." She flicked her sunglasses down for a moment. "Go for a walk."

"He can't without us." Robin was sipping a cup of water, looking at the trail nearby.

"See?" he frowned. "And what are Mr and Miss Killjoy doing?"

Robin smirked. "More like Mr and Mrs by the looks of inside."

Interests piqued, Artemis and Wally both raced over to where they saw Kara's head resting atop Roy's shoulder, his arm draped around the back of her neck.

"Aw." Artemis cooed lightly. "That's so cute."

Wally smiled. "Let's just go for a walk. See what mischief we can get up to before dinner and come back just as they start freaking out."

They all agreed and went on the wilderness track, with a note on the door of the tent saying 'be back soon, gone for a walk'.

After a while, Roy and Kara did wake up and saw the note. "If they get hurt, I'll get grounded." Kara told Roy, who was telling her to stress less. "No, no Roy I cannot stress less! I need to find those kids, not kill them and get them back to Mt Justice unscathed on Monday!"

He went silent at this point, not wanting to interrupt Kara in her huffy mood. Then he saw something peculiar. A little blonde girl walking towards him. She looked about eight, had a long mane of blonde hair and dark grey eyes.

"Hello." She gave a wistful smile to Roy.

"Hello there." Roy knelt down. "Are you lost?"

"No. Roy, we need help." Roy almost toppled backwards in shock. It was Artemis. An eight year old version of Artemis. "Wally and Robin are over here, but Robin is really little and Wally… I almost cried." She frowned.

"Kara!" Roy yelled out. Kara came running out.

"What? What is it?" she saw the little girl. "Did Wally steal something of hers?" she frowned.

"No. This is Artemis. I don't know how, I don't know why but it is. Rob and Wally are over there somewhere." He pointed to where Artemis gestured to. "Can you take us there?" he asked her. Artemis nodded and skipped merrily as they went onto the walking track. Going down a slope, they turned off the track and went into where there were some funny looking berries. There, a little baby slept with a grinning 5 year old with red hair holding him.

"Oh no." Kara shook her head. "You have to be kidding." She almost broke down with stress. "Oh no! Clark will kill me! Green Arrow and Flash will kill me! Oh… and BATMAN! He will shoot me alive, probably get the joker to gas me, I can see the headline now: SUPERGIRL'S LAST JOKE. If Robin gets even a scratch on his hand I'll get a what for from him!"

Roy watched on agape as Kara went nuts in the middle of a small forest. "Kara, get a hold of yourself."

She stopped, breathing heavily. "What will we do?" she asked, worry very evident.

Roy quickly took Robin away from Wally, who stood up and looked at Roy too as he nursed the baby. "I think we might just need to ride this one out." Kara zipped to and from the campsite again and had a plastic bag. Putting the bag on her hand, she grabbed a few berries and tied the bag up.

Kara picked Wally up, bag still in hand. "Our cover story?"

"Artemis is your niece; Wally is our kid and so… can… Robin… I guess?" he made up out of thin air.

"It'll do for now. We need to go to a store though if Robin will be like… that." Kara looked over at him. "He's so cute."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Roy laughed.

"Hey! What about me? Don't I get a hug or a 'aw she's cute'?" Artemis burst out.

They both looked down at her. Kara then put Wally down and knelt to her level and hugged her. "Aw, you're so cute Artemis."

"Thank you Aunty Kara." She smiled.

Getting back to camp, Roy sat down with Robin in a camp chair and let Wally play with some sticks on a picnic mat as Kara and Artemis went to the store to grab some items.

"Dutiful dad I see?" an elder gentleman came over to Roy. His grey hair and crinkly blue eyes set off an air of wisdom about him.

"Ah yeah. Mum and the niece went shopping." Roy replied, wanting to run his hand through his hair, but realised Robin was sleeping on it.

"What are their names?" he asked, smiling as Wally looked up cheekily at him.

"That's Wally." He inclined his head towards the little red head now terrorising an ant. "And this is Robin, Rob, for short." Robin was now wrapped in a towel after having a quick bath, which was a washer with cold water on it.

"Very different names." The old man winked, making Wally giggle.

"We're a little like that." Roy replied. "I'm Roy."

"Elias. My wife Hestia is cooking dinner, so I better go help. Nice to meet you." Elias gave a small wave and walked back in the direction of his caravan.

Roy watched him enter and not come back out, taking it as a sign as it was starting to slowly getting darker. "Wally, come on now, inside." He stood up.

"I don't wanna go in!" he frowned, the smiles from when Elias was around quickly disappearing.

"You'll get bitten by mosquitos. Come on. I'll get you something to eat?" he tried bribing the little boy with no avail. "I guess no chocolate for you later then." He turned and went inside. Wally sat there, thought about it and ran after Roy.

"Chocolate?" He repeated, walking back into the tent. Roy smiled, zipping the zip back up. "Hey!"

"Wally, behave." Roy said firmly. Robin had decided now to just wake up and stare at Roy like he was an alien. "No, please don't." he whispered to no avail. Robin was now screaming his head off, Roy was freaking out and Wally was laughing on the ground.

Kara then came through the back of the tent and saw Roy struggling with Robin. "Roy!" she raced over and carefully took Robin off him. "Hey there, it's alright." She shot a dirty look at Roy, who went a little red as Artemis unpacked the supplies they got. A baby bottle, a can of baby milk, nappies, some clothes and a blanket were just some of the things, among clothes for Wally and Artemis, and three little plush toys.

"Where did you go shopping?" Roy went through everything and found a little black and yellow onesie. "What is this?"

"A onesie." Kara grabbed it off him. "Artemis thought it was cute."

"Yeah, for a bumblebee." Roy picked Wally up. "Now, what should I do for you laughing at me?" he asked the little boy. He shrugged. Roy then pulled him upside down and held onto his legs.

"Roy!" Kara only saw a child get dropped out of the corner of her eye. Turning, Wally was laughing as Roy swung him from side to side softly.

Putting Wally down, he pulled out muesli bars. "I don't think we are all that hungry tonight." He threw one to them all and saw his next big challenge: making a bottle for Robin.

"Get Artemis to help." Kara smiled, going outside with Robin and Wally.

"Firstly, boil some water." Artemis read the instructions out. They went and boiled some with the miraculous fire that came out of nowhere thanks to Kara. "Next, put the corresponding amount of powder to the child's age into the bottle and shake thoroughly."

Roy took a 'guess-timate' and shook the bottle once the lid was on. Coming out, Robin was in a 'chatty' mood, making noises as Wally stuck his head in as close as he possible could to his face. "Dinner time for Robin." He chucked Kara the bottle.

"Good because the last time he ate was before lunchtime." Kara sighed. Looking at her watch, she saw it was 8pm. "Time flies when we're having fun. But it's bedtime for the older two."

Roy picked up a rather tired Wally up and went in to see Artemis already asleep in her sleeping bag. Putting him into a 'Cars' pyjama set, Wally was placed beside Artemis. "Sleep. If you touch her, you will get hurt."

He nodded and rolled over, silent. Going back out, he unfolded another camp chair and placed it beside Kara, who was now just letting Robin sleep in her arms.

"This is crazy." Roy rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"It feels like a set up." Kara sighed.

"Probably is." Roy replied. "But, if we make the best of it, we can so pull it off."

"What should we do?"

Roy smiled. "Do what we're doing now. Now we just need to figure out who is watching us."

**Elias and Hestia's Caravan**

"I think they're catching on." A man smiled, watching on as Roy and Kara went inside.

"No they aren't. You're just paranoid." Replied a woman.

"Of course I am. Batman tells us to do this so called 'covert mission' testing Harper and the girl Kent for what reason?"

"I think Batman isn't the only mastermind behind this. Clark and Ollie were talking with him too before we left." She tried to make sense of the silly mission. "Bruce is way too uptight about missions, so this has to be serious."

"Nice touch with the aging curse on those berries though. It really frightened them at the start." J'onn J'onzz spoke with a small grin, changing the subject.

"Each one will turn back every day." Zatanna laughed. "Smile J'onn. It'll do you a world of good."

"I will once this silly mission is over." He opened the door of the caravan. "Good night Zatanna." And with that, he left her reading her book, clueless about where he was going.

**:o omg. Batman? He set this silly mission up? There's no way! Or is there? Review, review, review x**


	6. Why is he Smiling?

… **Hmmm… let's see what happens Don't own ANYTHING. The plots mine… -.- **

It was 2.32am according to Roy's watch. He was up with a rather grizzly Robin who decided to wake both Roy and Kara for the third time that night. He was sitting outside, with a book torch illuminating Kara's book that he decided to read in one arm as Robin took his time trying to go back to sleep.

By three o'clock, Robin was nestled in a cheap port-a-cot that Kara got at the shopping centre. Sliding back onto his stretcher, Kara rolled over and gave him a sleepy smile. "This is killing you. I can see it in your eyes."

"You can't see a thing when it's this dark. I expect Wally to be up at six wanting to go for a walk… let's make that a sprint, and Artemis begging for breakfast by seven." He yawned widely, his eyes drooping. "Whoever is doing this sucks."

"Didn't you say something along the lines of 'just roll with it'?" Kara rolled back over. "Sleep tight Roy."

**10am That Morning**

"Wake up! Roy, wake up right now!" an older female voice was shaking Roy. He opened them and saw not Kara… but Artemis.

"Whoa!" He rolled out of bed. "What the-?" he looked up and saw the once again teenage Artemis with her hands on her hips and her glare probably putting a hole through Roy's skull.

"I don't know. Yesterday I was a nine year old. Today, I'm a teen again."

Roy smiled weakly. "Please tell me the boys are back to normal."

"Nope," the smile disappeared from Roy's face, "and Kara left me with Wally while she took Robin for a walk, so I need you up so you can pull some of your so called 'seniority' because he's using his powers."

Roy got up and followed her out, seeing Wally running around the tent. "Wally?" he called. Wally stopped and smiled, knowing what he was doing was wrong. "Stop please." Roy asked curtly.

"No thank you." He replied, running off again.

Roy sighed and looked at Artemis, who glared back at him. "What? I tried."

She saw Elias coming over. "Wally I have chocolate I hid from you!" she yelled in a vain attempt to stop him.

Funnily enough, he did. "Where?"

Picking him up, she scooted behind Roy, who smiled at the elderly gentleman. "Good morning Elias."

"Good morning Roy, Wally and…"

"Artemis, Roy's niece." Roy almost let him composure slip, unsure if she knew. "My mum is Kara's big sister."

"Nice to meet you Artemis. My wife, she was delighted to hear about you last night and wondered if your wife wanted a spot of tea this afternoon. That is, unless you're busy?"

Roy thought about it. "I'll let her get back to you, but I don't think we are doing anything. She might find something though."

Elias nodded. "That is fair enough. Well, have a nice day." He inclined his head slightly, turned on his foot and left, going back to his caravan.

Artemis looked after him thoughtfully. "You would never guess who that old guy just reminded me of."

Roy looked at her. "I was thinking my pop, he was just like that."

"No, not your pop. J'onn, Megan Morse's uncle. Just how his speaking is rounded, he gets straight into it." Artemis saw Wally trying to grasp her hair, which was in a braid. "Get your grimy little hands away from my hair! God, you're just as annoying as you usually are."

Roy took him away from Artemis before he was used as target practice and went back inside. "Wally, you need to stop. Please. I'm begging you."

Wally tipped his head, assessing Roy. "Maybe."

Roy put him down and growled in exhaustion. "This is killing me!" he sat down and looked around.

Wally looked sad as Roy looked around desperately. "I'm sorry for killing you." He mumbled walking out with his head hung.

Waiting, he heard someone come close to the tent and then proceed to come into it. "I heard someone was near braking point." Kara came and sat down beside him. "Do you want to call it in?"

He sighed, shrugging. "Here I was thinking little children would be easy. I'd much rather them back to teenagers."

Kara sat her head on his shoulder. "You just need to realise they won't bend to what you want. You need to be funny, have a laugh with them."

"How do you know this?"

"Because, I babysit when I'm not on duty at Watchtower. I work at a day care near where Clark works."

He took a breath. "Is it hard?"

She smiled. "Sometimes. It's also messy, fulfilling, funny and a little smelly." He snorted. "But, at the end of the day, I do it because I care."

"I care." Roy replied.

"I know you do. You're just not used to it." She looked up at him, her head still on his shoulder. "Only one night left."

"One night." He repeated. "How hard can it be?"

**6pm That Night**

"Roy seems to be crumbling under the pressure." Zatanna smiled.

"Roy is learning to become more resilient. It is a good thing to learn." He corrected the young magician. "By tomorrow, he will have a new outlook on himself and hopefully his life."

"Was that the mission?" Zatanna asked excitedly.

"It was. Both the Green Arrow and Batman wished for Red Arrow to not be so edgy."

"Bad tempered more like it." Zatanna folded her arms. "Artemis emailed me saying how he just comes and goes."

"He has distanced himself, yes. But, I do not blame him. He is the oldest, but he has had past experiences that make him the way he is. That, combined with how everything with the Justice League has gone, he has tried to make some amends to The Team, but not to the League. Not only is this for Roy to become a better man, but this is to see if he is still loyal to us." J'onn sat back.

Over at the Titan camp, Robin was grizzling away to Artemis, who was almost about to scream at Wally. "Touch me one more time…" she threatened, causing the little red head to giggle.

"What will Art do?" Wally poked his tongue out.

"She will take you to bed if you don't stop annoying her." Roy came out with a smile on his face. "I'll take Rob." He picked the littlest one up and took him back inside.

Artemis saw the smile. Roy was smiling. There was no way IN THE WORLD Roy Harper _smiled_ of all things. Picking Wally up, she rushed inside.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, seeing Artemis' worried face.

"What did he eat? Or was it something liquid? Any sort of flora?" she looked Roy over thoroughly as he looked down, brow furrowed.

"Artemis, what are you going on about?" Roy smiled.

"That!" she pointed at his smile, which was dazzling to say the least. She turned to Kara. "He's _smiling_!"

Kara laughed. "He smiles all the time."

"When _you're_ around! He smiled at me!" Artemis was seriously thinking something had disrupted the balance. "Please tell me it isn't poison either?"

Roy took Artemis by the shoulders. "I'm fine. You on the other hand might need to go to the institute on the way back."

She wriggled out of his grip. "Just… stop smiling. Please, for my sanity."

He tried. And failed. By nine o'clock, it got so annoying for Artemis, she actually went to bed. Wally was out of it by eight o'clock and Robin's next dinner was done at ten o'clock, where he fell asleep. It left Kara and Roy awake.

"Kara…" Roy murmured.

"I think when we get back, we need to talk. Not while we're under surveillance." Kara whispered back, noting he wanted to have a 'deep and meaningful conversation'.

"Ok. Night." He rolled over.

**Only a While Later**

"Ow!" a yell was heard. Roy and Kara jumped up in attack mode and saw Robin stuck in a port-a-cot.

"Robin!" Kara rushed over and pulled him out, breaking the cot in the process. "Damn!"

"Are you ok?"

"I feel really well fed. What happened?" Robin looked at Kara and Roy, who both seemed a little tense. "What?"

"I have photographic proof." Roy gave him the phone. "And don't delete it."

There was a picture of a small baby, with dark hair, sleeping in Kara's arms. "That's… whoa can I please be a baby again?" Robin laughed and saw Wally. "Oh no."

"You'll have to live with him for another day as a 5 year old." Kara shrugged. "You can sleep on my bunk. I'll sleep beside Roy, considering he stole the double." She looked at him funnily.

"What can I say… I needed the space?" he replied weakly.

**Next Morning, Packed Up, Ready to go back**

Roy and Kara walked up to Elias and Hestia's caravan and knocked. Elias opened up and smiled. "You're off?"

"We're off." Roy affirmed. "But we'd just like to say something."

Elias leaned against the doorway. "Sure kid."

"Next time Batman, Green Arrow and Superman all want to do a mission, get them to do it instead of getting you and Zatanna to spy. J'onn, you're very unlucky in that you changed back to a big green man last night while I was getting Robin and I saw the reflection. Zatanna is the only one who could curse those berries that _I_ know of. Good luck getting back." Roy ripped one into J'onn before taking Kara's hand and going back to the car.

Zatanna magically appeared. "Day three?" she smiled.

J'onn turned around. "We just got uncovered." This made Zatanna's face fall. "Let's get back."

Wally sat wide eyed between Robin and Artemis. Roy decided to let Kara drive and as they got off, Wally slowly got bigger and bigger to the point of him now annoying Artemis again.

"You looked prettier when you were nine." He smiled.

"You still look as ugly as always."

Robin snorted.

"Well, you still got your attitude intact." Wally poked her.

"And you're still as annoying as ever. Stop!" she hit him back.

"Hey!"

"You're a horse, go eat it!"

Robin was just watching on with glee.

"Rude person."

"Me? Rude? Oh, really, says you!"

"Couldn't come up with a comeback could you? It's fine; I know how to stop people in their tracks. I attribute it to good genes."

"I attribute it to you having the MOST ANNOYING PERSONALITY in the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!" she unbuckled your seatbelt.

"You ready for this?" Wally grinned. He obviously wasn't as she started to tackle him in the car.

"Hey!" Roy turned around. "Don't wreck the car!"

They didn't listen.

"Aren't you going to stop them?"

"Nah, I'll let Bats deal with them for once."

They both stopped Artemis with a fistful of shirt and Wally with a fistful of hair. "Bats, did you say?" Wally chuckled nervously. "Why Bats?"

"Because he'll annihilate you with one look." Roy gave another off putting grin.

"Fine!" Artemis let go. "No way I'm getting in trouble with Batman."

"Agreed." Wally let go of her hair.

Getting to the motorway, Kara found herself enjoying this 'new' Roy. He joked about, made the teens laugh and even pranked Superboy, who almost went rank when they finished with him.

Getting to Happy Harbour, they went and dropped teens off. There, a man in a suit came over to them. "Roy?"

He turned and saw Oliver. "Hey Ollie." A frown started to come back.

"We need to talk."

"Mind telling me why you sent J'onn and Zatanna for a ride as 'Elias and Hestia'?" he asked.

"Because… there's a mole in the team. We just needed to check it wasn't you." He replied.

"Well I know there's a mole. Kaldur told me. Sportsmaster was bragging about it to him and it worried him to the point of telling me." Roy explained.

"Well, it's alright now. You won't have anyone watching you. I just wanted to explain. I'm sorry if it hurt you." Ollie turned and went to walk away.

"Come up and see me sometime old man." Roy called, getting a wave in response. Turning, he saw the three most talkative, annoying and most definitely dysfunctional kids he had ever met lined up. Folding his arms he looked them all over, making them a little nervous.

"Thank you." Wally and Robin both said with a smile, before running off.

The last that stood there was Artemis, unsure of what to say. "If you're ever in Star City, and want to talk… look me up." Roy was now back to old Roy. It was the Roy that frowned constantly and seemed harsh, but was really just doing that so he didn't hurt others… even though he did.

"Thanks." She turned around and walked back into Mt Justice.

**That Night Star City, Roy Harper's Apartment**

Playing COD was the stress reliever Roy needed. A large bottle of coke on one side, steaming nachos on the other, Roy sat in his recliner as he repeatedly killed soldiers.

After a while, he heard a knock. Pausing the game, taking a nacho from the bowl and shoving it in his mouth, Roy raced to the door. "Who is it?"

"Me, silly one." Kara's dulcet tones were heard. He unlocked the door and let her in. She had he favourite type of ice-cream: rainbow sherbet.

"You're a lifesaver." He smiled, watching her put it in the fridge. Tonight she wore leggings and an overlong striped shirt, which was designed like that, and flats. In comparison to his slacks, t-shirt and socks, she looked quite dressed up.

"So…" she stood in front of him, a smile on her face. "I heard you wanted to talk?"

**OMG. THAT TOOK ME FOR EVERS … review review review… x**


	7. Not Listening

**The Final Sequence! :D omg. Maybe, just maybe, if I finish this one, I could make a number 2? You never know! xo (oh, and just to clarify a something, Kara is also 18, same age as Roy) **

Roy awoke to the smell of something delicious. Rolling over, he yawned as the sun hit his face. "Ow." He tried to roll back, but before he knew it, he was falling. "Argh!" he hit the ground, hard. Considering the floor was wood, it hurt just that much more.

"Are you ok?" someone called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just dandy." He called back, using the side of the bed to help him up. Obviously, it wasn't his day as his hand slipped from a loose sheet, causing him to fall down again. Contemplating defeat and wanting to just lie on the ground, he sighed as a musical chuckle was heard.

"Are you sure?" the person laughed.

"Just give me a minute!" he finally got up, fixed his attire of boxers and a tank top and made his way out to the kitchen, where someone was obviously making coffee. "Morning." He put his hand through his messy hair and yawned again.

Kara turned around. "You're a pain to get out of bed."

"Excuse me?"

"I came in at 6 so we could have breakfast with Clark and Lois. That's not going to happen now is it?" she gave him a cup of coffee. "Be right back." She super sped into his room and came back again. "You didn't even iron anything for it." She had a white tee, a blue and white striped long sleeve over shirt and blue jeans. Before he knew it, she came back, everything ironed. "They gave us half an hour leeway."

"Because of your driving?"

"No, because of your tardiness."

"Yeah, blame it on me." Roy took the clothes from her and went into his bathroom to get changed.

"It's always the guy's fault for being late." She sipped his coffee, keeping an eye out for him.

"It's always the girl's fault for getting men lost." He called out, hearing her scoff. "What was that?"

"Men would be lost with women, Roy, don't confuse the matter anymore." It was Roy's turn to scoff. "Well, you know, if _I_ hadn't of woken you up and if _I_ hadn't have gotten you coffee and ironed your clothes, I'd still be waiting for you to pick me up." There was silence. Then, the door opened with Roy all dressed, a look on his face showing that Kara had won… this time. Smiling, she threw him the keys and opened the door. "Let's go."

}—{

After breakfast, Roy was driving back to his apartment when he saw someone run out in front of him.

"Whoa!" he put the brakes on and barely missed the guy. "Are you ok? You shouldn't have done that; I could have seriously hurt you. What were you thinking?"

The kid looked at him. "I'm sorry mister. I… I just wanted to get to my mum." He pointed at a woman sitting at a bus stop. She had long blonde hair, wore dark clothes and sunglasses. Strange, considering it was Star City and very warm, but Roy dismissed it as someone who obviously didn't want people to know who she was.

"It's ok kid. Just be more careful." He saw the boy run off to his mother, who smiled as he approached. Roy got back into his car and continued driving until he got back to his apartment. Getting there, he saw he had a message from Kara on his fridge.

_Hey there Roy. So, I know you wanted to go for a trip somewhere… so what about Vegas? Seriously, it could be so amazing. I've never actually been there without working, so if we go, it would be a million times better! Just call. Kara._

Roy thought about it. Work with Oliver or Vegas with Kara? It took just a little effort to think which one would be better and even less to pick up his phone and call Kara. Upon her answering he smiled. "As long as you don't get me lost, I'm in."

}—{

Driving to Vegas was one of the most chilled and relaxing drives Roy had had in a very, _very_ long time. No Artemis, complaining that Wally had done something to her. No Wally, annoying everyone else. But… Roy had come to the conclusion that Robin wasn't all that bad.

They split the time, three quarters to Roy, while Kara slept, played I-Spy, commented on people and generally just chattered away, while Kara did the last quarter of the journey, letting Roy nap beside her silently.

Getting to their hotel, Roy pulled all the bags up as Kara got the room key and they made their way to their room on floor 34. Opening it, they saw a studio apartment with a view over the strip.

"That is so cool!" Kara ran over to the glass door, opened it and stepped out onto the balcony. She sighed as the breeze hit her.

Roy grinned as he pulled the bags into the room. "So you like it?"

"Yes! It's beautiful." She sped into the room, grabbed his arm and sped back out to the balcony. "See?"

Roy took a breath of fresh air. "It is beautiful." He looked at her. "Not a bad view there either."

She blushed and went back inside. "Be nice Roy."

"What, can't a man compliment his best friend?" Roy turned on the spot, watching her go in.

"Yes, he can." Kara went into the room they were sharing. "Which side?" she observed the double bed curiously.

"I don't care. Your choice." He turned the TV on and jumped on the left side of the bed.

"My choice? Looks like I've already chosen." She laughed, joining him. "So I'm thinking the sights tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." He replied, becoming engrossed in the football match.

"You know I have a really skimpy outfit I brought just for this trip?"

"Uh huh."

"It's leather. Really tight."

"That's cool." He thought about what he just said. "Wait… what?" she laughed hysterically.

"You're terrible!"


End file.
